User blog:Dotz/Battle of Hypatia - Questions.
It seems it wasn't possible to ram TUFT's before they deployed 12k missile pods. Coping with 98 BC with onboard missiles only could be much easier (2744 Cataphracts A, 686 missiles per RMN's ship). No Manty commander knew about Partian shot option. It would endanger civilians' evacuation, however. # Knowing it is suicide mission, the question is - why Admiral Kotouč didn't release Marine complementsIncluding 110 graser mounts crew (there were 32 graser mounts on Phantom and 26 graser mounts on Saganami B-class vessel). Even fully automated Nike-class unit needed dedicated grasers crew - at least when Henke met Byng in the Monica System. There were five members of Graser Thirty-Eight's crew according to "The Service of the Sword" (as of 1919 PD). At least two of them were naval personnel (Vassari and anonymous sensor rating.). The number of Marines staffing graser mounts is unknown. If two naval crew per graser was a rule, there were another 220 naval personnel to release. and non-direct combat personnel (clerks, logistics, boat bay and medical personnelAccording to corpsmen were RMMC personnel, however.) with smallcrafts. There should be three Marine companies on cruisersComparing - Saganami C-class carried 140 troops company.. Nike-class carried full Marine battalionAccording to Weber's infodump. Some context of Nike-class usage present in SI2 also.. Full Marine battalion means 454 troopsJayne's International Review - Vol. 1 (RMN). Such a number of Marines (or higher) was carried by Manty battlecruisers described in Jayne's.. That makes together almost 900 Marines in the Task Group 110.2. It was half of the personnel losses during the battle. As well as at least: 4 medics, 8 boat bay officersThere were at least two boat bays on cruisers according to "The Service of the Sword"., smallcraft personnelPilote and flight engineer per one pinnacle on CA. With over a hundred personnel per smalcraft ratio cruisers needed 3-4 smallcrafts and Phantom - 6 of them (according to JIR 1 for CA and CL below 1000 staff). That makes at least 30 smallcraft personnel., clerks and logistics crewIncluding Kotouč's logistic officer, if that post was staffed.. The possible answer is - Kotouč still hoped Vukodlak 's arrival. Second - in the late period of tactical preparation to the engagement smallcraft movement could reveal TG 110.2 position. The secondary question is if Vukodlak 's arrival would cause Partian shoot. # It seems there was no decapitation option for the RMN at the beginning of the battle (to kill respectively SLN admirals in the chain of their command). # It seems it was impossible to control RMN salvos by HMS Arngrim, when the rest of the task group was destroyed. Probably all Solly BC would be destroyed than. # The question is - if Phantom could launch her Mark 16 shipkillers only - much stronger than cruisers Mark 14's - while cruisers would supply salvos with a proper number of their Mark 14 EW missiles. # It seems it was impossible to ballistically deploy respectively some (350-375 missile) DDM salvos by HMS Phantom (at least - the first salvo) - and control them using whole task group's telemetryHMS Arngrim was capable to deploy at least 12 CM that way on the other hand(with her 10 CM tubes broadside). ( ). With DDM salvo Task Group 110.2 would start shooting in the limit of the Cataphract C powered envelope. It could still provoke an Alpha shootSimilarly like during the battle of the Prime-Ajay Hyper Bridge.. It would make the engagement a bit longer. I would take some more time to find TG 110.2. Phantom could shoot longer as well. And Cataphract accuracy would be lowered. It would be still suicide combat in fact - given Cataphract 2 range. With Cataphract's ballistic phase Tremaine would have tried his Barricade than. The possible answer concerning the ballistic deployment of missiles was connected with acceleration. It should be similar for the vessel and her missiles, so the ship should be ballistic also. BTW, according to , it was possible to tow a missile, but a very small number of them, however :) # It seems Saganami B-class cruisers were able to control only of two “stacked broadsides”. That feature probably downgraded capabilities of Phantom''Note that ''Roland-class DD and Saganami C-class CA were able to guide triple broadside salvo. ( ). In seems, the better advantage was a salvo every 20 seconds, however. # It seems, it wasn't an effective solution to shoot DDM only salvos by Phantom and Arngrim. And do it from the limit of the Cataphract C powered envelope, showing 3-4(?) BC with a screen. That would make ten 99 missiles salvos every 30 seconds and further - salvos of 75 missiles, launched by BC only''Arngrim'' should be disengaged, if possible.. Given the fact, that fighting against 11 BC Arngrim was able to cripple one, 75 missile salvos could damage two BC at the final of the battle. The question is if Phantom would survive 40 minutes. # Together with point 8 - cruisers could be deployed stealthy (and in an effective angle) in range of their Mark 14's. The question is if and how three cruisers would survive against broadside salvo of 98 BC (even 2744 Cataphracts A?). # Destroyed Phantom didn't use 80% of her magazine's capacity (5000 DDM missiles). # RMN/SLN losses ratio still was 21 killed Manties for one Solly BC. References Category:Blog posts